Bank Robbery
by PharaohsLuver
Summary: I was just going to Bank with my mom, I never expected to go through so much drama... OneShot


My mom and I were waiting in line at the bank to cash my first check, from my new job. I was a newly employed kindergarten teacher. The line was exceptionally long to get to the teller, with at least thirty people in front of us. People were of different sizes, shapes, and attitudes. Some were complaining about the wait, and others just holding in their annoyance at the ones complaining. Slowly we walked forward, and after about thirty minutes we made it to the teller.

"Hello. How are you?" The teller greeted. She was tall and skinny, but was very well built. She was young but older than eighteen. "Are you here to cash that check in your hand?"

"I'm fine, and yes we're here to cash my daughter's check." My mother responded. I nodded, and handed her my check. The teller stepped away, and went to go cash my check. After about two minutes, she came back with my salary, all six hundred dollars that I had earned.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Someone commanded at the entrance of the building. I reacted immediately, and fell to the floor. Subtly, I turned my head and glanced at the person. He was at least six feet tall and strongly built. He had a black ski mask on his head, so I couldn't see his face or hair. The mask had holes for his eyes and mouth, and looked like it was made out of just normal hat material. As I looked up at his menacing form, I froze. He had a large semi-automatic gun in his hand, and didn't look scared to use it.

He walked towards us and the teller counter, and made my mom FREAK OUT. He grabbed me by long crimson hair, and yanked me up onto my feet up by it, tearing out a few strands. He took my light-blue scarf and tied around my eyes, making me blind. The gunner dragged me up to the counter and yelled at the teller.  
"GIVE ME THE MONEY OR THIS CHICK DIES!" The teller nodded slowly, looking five shades whiter than before. He pulled me with him as the girl led us to the safe, holding me by my hair and waist. She led us to the back of the building, and we saw a huge lock on the west wall. It reached from one side of the wall to the other. The teller unlocked the safe and led the robber in, with him still holding me. "Put the money in the bag." He commanded.  
She obeyed, and started putting the stacks of dough in the black duffel bag. The robber took the bag and started walking out of the bank, with me. He started yanking me away from the building, trying to make a clean get away, but I wasn't going to be helpless anymore.

I stamped my high heel clad foot down onto his shoe, successfully making him holler in pain. His grip loosened, and I ripped out of his grasp. I reached my head up to my head and tore off my scarf, returning my sight to me.  
The man was still holding his foot in pain, which I kind of expecting. My heels were rather nasty today, six inch high stilettos, that I only owned because my friends had forced me to buy them. I had tried them own at a store, and they had said that the heels looked 'perfect' on me. Now I'm not saying that I didn't look good in them, they're just not what a kindergarten teacher would wear.

I spun around and faced him, his gun was on the floor, where he had apparently dropped when I was turned around. I kicked it away, and pushed the robber onto the ground, so he would be even more disoriented.

"Call the police!" I whisper yelled to the teller. She nodded and then started typing furiously on the phone on her desk.

I leaned down, reached out with my scarf, wrapping it around his hands and feet, like you would with a pig. Though I did have trouble, he would struggle every time I came close. I got so frustrated that I called one of the larger men that were beginning to get up from the floor.

"Sir! Could you please help me over here?" I asked a tall man, looked fairly strong. He nodded and walked over.  
With him holding the robber down and in place, I tied the thief down without any trouble.

"Thank you. It's much appreciated." I said cheerfully, once we had dragged him over to a chair in the middle of the lobby, so that the police would see him first thing.

"You're welcome." He replied, and then turned around to go back to the people he came here with, who all greeted him with a big group hug.  
I turned around and faced my mother, but as soon as I turned around, I was engulfed in a hug.

"I was so worried about you! I was so helpless, don't ever scare me like that again!" My mother cried into my shoulder. I reached up my hands and returned the embrace.

"I love you mom, and I'll try not to scare you again." I replied jokingly.  
The police arrived, and immediately saw the man in the mask, tied up on the floor. They picked him up and proceeded to drag him out of the building. I sighed and started to walk out of the building, grateful I was alive.


End file.
